Spielmechanik
This page serves as an extended reference log for everything referring to Eternal Crusade's gameplay mechanics. In order to see more detailed and updated information on any of the sub-categories, click on the title to be re-directed to its respective page. If a new reference is added to any of these sub-categories, then it should also be included to this page in its respective section. This page will soon be updated to match the formatting and style of other Wiki pages. Mechanics *The game uses a third-person over-the-shoulder point of view except while using a scope where the sight is at first person. *There are 2 game modes, PVP and PVE. Each game mode has multiple victory conditions depending on the map it is played on. PVE focuses around a five person team battling tyranids while PVP focuses around the four playable races of Loyalist Space Marines, Chaos Space Marines, Orks, and Eldar battling each other in matches between two of the four races. *You can create your own Guilds ingame with banners and ingame guild tags. *There are periodic war campaigns in which victories contribute to making the campaign a success. After the time limit to complete a campaign ends players are awarded both standard and premium currency based on whether or not they personally contributed enough wins, with a greater reward should the campaign end in success. *Progression is handled via Advancement Points earned by accumulating XP in matches. This allows you to unlock more armor and equipment (but not ranged or melee weapons) as well as reducing the cost of equipping weapons. It also allows progress through each class' own individual branch. Players that follow their squad leader's orders, assist, buff allies and debuff enemies will receive additional XP while squad leaders receives a small amount of XP each time a squad member follows their orders. *Requisition is Eternal Crusade’s standard currency and is be awarded to players that contribute to the war effort (capturing objectives, following orders, killing enemy players and Tyranids, supporting allies, etc). They allow players to purchase supply drops with new weaponry/modifications and some limited selectable wargears(at a higher cost the most of the time). They are earned 1:1 XP to Requisition. *Rogue Trader Credits are the in game equivalent to real world currency. They are primarily used to purchase cosmetic items to customize the look of your character, or to purchase some specialized weapons. You may also purchase things like extra character slots, rename characters, and specialized Elite loadouts. Rogue Trader Credits may be purchased via Steam or may be earned through in game events. *There is one planet with many continents, and each one is split between two of the different factions. *Eternal Crusade features some destructible environments. These include Fortress gates sections of weak wall on certain maps. *Transports (Rhino, Trukk, Wave Serpent) and tanks (Predator, Gunwagon, Falcon) are currently usable on almost maps. Ordnance (Vindicator, Warp Hunter, Kannon Gunwagon) are usable on Fortress maps and some regular maps. *Anyone is able to spawn a vehicle at a vehicle spawn station as long as a vehicle is available (but transports may only be spawned if no squad transport is already on the field). Kampfsystem *Combat is a mix between melee and ranged combat, the player able to seemlessly transition between the two with some classes leaning more heavily towards a specific side while others strike a closer balance. *Players are able to parry, dodge, and duck behind obstacles and shoot from behind them. *Players are able to carry a pistol in the left hand and a melee weapon in the right hand (excluding heavy fire support classes). *Classes dedicated to melee have an advantage in melee combat due to having more damages and clang on their weapon than those that do not have a primary melee weapon. *The concept of melee is much like playing rock-paper-scissors. A kick can be countered by a heavy attack. A heavy attack in kind can be countered by a light attack. Finally, a light attack can be countered by a kick, which stuns the player for a limited period of time at the cost of doing almost no damages. *When your life drops to 0, you don’t die immediately. You’re hurt on the ground and can only crawl until one of your friends comes and heals you or that you bleed out. However, you have a chance to be executed by the enemy as well, you can also accelerate the bleeding. *Insta-death - You'll die instantly if a hit does enough damage to take you below the death threshold. *Psychic powers are available and drain your warp charge when used, though this charge begins regenerating after a moment of not using any powers. *Ammo and grenade items can be restocked from ammo consumables (note that this option does not restock grenades), transport vehicles and ammo crates. *There is friendly-fire. The player who downs an ally gets an XP penalty. *There is only ground combat, though aerial units such as Swooping Hawks, and jetpack classes are available. *Players are able to use turrets. *Players that perform an execution are rewarded with 100 XP. *Both executions and rescue actions take time and can be interrupted but the execution needs a melee hit or the death of the executioner to be stopped. *Players don't lose their weapons when they die. *A player may lead a squad on the field and issue waypoints and target objectives. Game Modes Player vs Environment * There are two modes you can play within the PVE type: Lair and Hive * Lair mode makes you walk across an infested complex while completing objectives that grant additional xp. List of maps : Infested Complex Alpha, Infested Complex Beta, Infested Complex Delta, Infested Complex Gamma * Hive mode makes you defend against a crossing number of Tyranids during 15 waves, according additional xp each time a wave is completed. List of maps : Alpha Tyranid Hive, Beta Tyranid Hive, Delta Tyranid Hive, Gamma Tyranid Hive Player vs. Player * There are three main PvP types: Supremacy, Hold The Line, and Fortress. * Each game mode has a unique set of maps. * In Supremacy, teams play as either attacker or defender. The attacker must capture and hold marked objectives that generate a score that fills a victory meter. The more points they hold, the faster the meter fills. Each initial capture adds more time to the match. Defenders start the match in possession of the objectives and may capture them back should they lose them to the attackers. The attackers win if they fill their meter before time runs out. Defenders win if the meter is not filled when time runs out. List of maps : Torias Refinery, Olipsis Refinery, Pegasus Station, Promethium Mine, Medusa Relay station * In Hold The Line, the attacker is tasked with capturing a set of objectives in order. Defenders start the match in possession of all the objectives. Each objective has a limited number of lives available to the defending team. The attackers win if they can capture the final point before time runs out. The defenders win if they can hold the attackers from capturing before time runs out. Each objective captured adds more time to the match, while any unused lives are automatically lost. List of maps : Maggon Station's Attack, Zedek Forge District * In Fortress, the attackers must capture two objectives, in order, while breaching a very tall outer wall. The defenders start the match with several spawn points, each with limited lives. The outer wall features two spawn points that are each tied to a destructible gate. Defenders may use those lives at that location so long as the gate is intact. Any remaining lives at the spawn point when the gate is destroyed are automatically added to the pool at the final objective. Likewise, should objective A be captured while there are still lives available to the defender, they will be automatically added to the pool at the final objective, B. Each of the three maps share a similar layout, in that there is a large wall with two destructible gates and several passageways where foot soldiers may bypass the wall, several fixed gun turrets at key defense areas, an outer objective 'A' in a prominent building just behind the wall, and a very large inner keep with multi levels of balconies, ramps, elevators, and defensive barricades. List of maps : Imperial Fortress Agnathio, Imperail Fortress Harkus Customization *Players are able to modify their look but only on certain parts of their character. *Eldar players have the option to choose a male or a female character but Space Marines, Chaos Space Marines and Orks are solely male. *Players can put modifications on their weaponry to change their behavior in combat. *Players are able to rename their characters at a cost of 1000 Rogue Trader Credits. Progression * EXP is spent on a progression tree which will unlock wargear and weapon masteries. * Wargear can be equipped to a character to modify stats (i.e. faster armor regeneration, more armor) or to provide added effects (i.e. better cloaking for striking scorpions), wargear will be applicable to all classes unless they are specific to that class (i.e. jump pack, swooping hawk wings). * Players are able to unlock Veteran loadouts. These have an increased total points limit (from 1000 to 1400) to spend on equipment (i.e. weapons, accessories, armour etc.) and are available for one life per match. Factions & Classes *The factions are unique. There are some similarities (especially between Space Marines and Chaos Space Marines) but the dev team is aiming for an asymmetric balance while preserving the feel of each race. *Each faction has one jump/jet unit. *Each faction has 5 primary classes with the exception of Eldar, who have seven. Space Marines *Space Marines Chapters: Ultramarines, Blood Angels, Dark Angels, Space Wolves , Imperial Fists. *All Classes Available: Tactical Marine, Devastator, Assault Marine, Ground Assault Marine, Apothecary, Damned Legionnaire. *Available vehicles: Rhino, Predator, Vindicator. *Damned Legionnaire is an elite class spawnable once a game. Chaos Space Marines *Chaos Space Marines Legions: Black Legion, Iron Warriors, Word Bearers, Night Lords, Alpha Legion. *Units available: Traitor, Traitor Assault, Havoc, Raptor, Aspiring Sorcerer, Possessed Marine. *Available vehicles: Rhino, Predator, Vindicator. *Possessed Marine is an elite class spawnable once a game. Orks *Orks Klans: Evil Sunz, Bad Moons, Deathskulls, Goffs. *Available units: Shoota Boy, Slugga Boy, Loota, Pain Boy, Stormboy, Skarboy Kommando. *Available vehicles: Trukk, Gunwagon, Kannon Gunwagon. *Skarboy Kommando is an elite class spawnable once a match. Eldar *Eldar Craftworlds: Ulthwé, Saim-Hann, Iyanden, Biel-Tan, Altansar. *Available units: Swooping Hawk, Dire Avenger, Dark Reaper, Fire Dragon, Howling Banshee, Striking Scorpion, Warlock, Autarch. *Available vehicles: Wave Serpent, Falcon and Warp Hunter. *Autarch is an elite class spawnable once a game. Tyranids *The Tyranids are only AI-controlled. *They bring different types of Tyranids such as Warriors, Gaunts, Termagants. en:Gameplay